


Suck To Soothe

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ball Sucking Liam, Bottom Liam, M/M, Protective Zayn, Scared Liam, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is scared of thunder so he would suck his thumb. Zayn hates it so he gives him something else to suck on when he gets scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck To Soothe

When Zayn came home he expected to see his boyfriend of three years to be sitting on the couch reading on his computer or doing something for work but he was surprised to not find him anywhere downstairs. Usually he’d be waiting for Zayn to come home and would kiss the stresses away from his day and then massage his shoulders using his crazily strong hands to leave Zayn a puddle on the floor between his legs.

The twenty two year old arched an eyebrow because the entire first floor was dark, “Babe?”

No response. He shrugged thinking that maybe Liam had gone out tonight, probably with Niall or Harry or something, it was a Friday after all. Zayn wasn’t much of the “going out” type person really, he much preferred to stay at home and get a little tipsy with Liam, cheaper and it was easier when the two of them got horny that they could fuck wherever they wanted. Convenience was crucial in their three year strong relationship.

He slipped off his leather coat and threw it over the chair nearest the door and undid his tie and top button of his shirt as he dragged his feet upstairs. He heard music playing faintly coming through his bedroom door and the distinct smell of lavender. There was flickering light coming from under the door and he creaked it open to see Liam in nothing walking around lighting up more candles.

“Liam?” He asked gently and even then he made his wide shouldered boyfriend jump and squeak just a little bit. Liam was stark naked and Zayn was more than willing to let his eyes rake down his body, it was his technically anyway. The smooth dip of his neck to his shoulders and his ever expanding chest that sprouted more hair as he got older, Zayn fucking loved it.

That dark hair that snaked its way down his insanely cut abdomen and spun around his bellybutton to lead down into a thick nest of darkness surrounding his dick and balls. Long, lean legs that ended in what Zayn would call, his adorable feet. Liam just had cute feet alright? Well everything about Liam was cute to Zayn, his plump lips and his stubble he had let grow in lately, big brown eyes that were gentle and kind, above those eyes were his rather bushy eyebrows and up on his forehead were lines that Zayn loved to smooth over and over.

Liam blushed, “Sorry, was trying to surprise you for when you got home.”

Zayn walked farther into the room and noticed there were at least twenty candles set up on their dresser and around on various surfaces giving a warm glow to Liam’s body, he pulled off his shirt and tie and let it fall to the floor, his thin arms wrapping around Liam’s waist, he pulled his sappy boyfriend into a searing kiss getting the brown eyed lad to moan into his mouth.

Between their lips Zayn mumbled, “I am surprised. What’s all this for?”

He backed his face away slightly and let his hands run down to cup Liam’s small bum, fit perfectly into his palms and he gingerly kneaded the flesh there as Liam blushed again and his hands dragged up Zayn’s arms, thumbs grazing over his multiple tattoos and soon planted onto Zayn’s shoulders, Liam’s biceps bulging even though he wasn’t flexing.

“Just wanted to do something nice.” Shrugging because that was Liam for you. He did these kinds of things often, random surprising romantic gestures that Zayn adored. He loved his Liam and made his companion well known of that fact every chance he could get.

“You’re too good to me babe.” Bringing their lips back together and their bare chests now pressing, Zayn’s nipples being tickled by Liam’s chest hair and making him shiver. He felt Liam thicken against his groin and he realized he was wearing way too much clothing. Liam began undoing Zayn’s suit pants as their tongues moved against one another, small gasps and mewls coming from both of them.

Liam’s eyes were glassy and full as he smirked and raised both his eyebrows sinking down to his knees, Zayn’s head fell back because he loved it when Liam did these kind of things and also Liam was the best at this. Could have Zayn a whimpering, blithering mess within seconds.

Liam pulled down Zayn’s pants and boxers easily and let his half hard dick flop from the fabric, without hesitation he pulled in the circumcised tip between his lips and sucked. His pink tongue swirling around the constantly exposed head getting it to fatten rapidly as Zayn let his fingers scratch through Liam’s hair and scalp.

“Liam.” He muttered out as his dick swelled and he was hard and pressed into Liam’s mouth, eight inches of caramel colored flesh with a pink tip that was heavy on Liam’s tongue. The one on his knees brought one hand up to tug and roll Zayn’s smooth ballsack while the other was jacking himself off. Liam’s own dick was much like Zayn’s, beautiful.

He was an inch shorter at seven inches but he was thicker than Zayn’s was and also he had a foreskin, the extra flesh was the same color as his tan complexion with deep blue veins littering the surface, Zayn watched as his smooth and shiny pink tip popped in and out of the extra flesh, the inner parts bright and susceptible to pleasure.

Liam bobbed his head back and forth taking Zayn into his mouth, the one standing felt his knees shaking because Liam was so damn good at this. And he looked damn good doing it too. His plump lips spread around Zayn’s shaft and pursing around the head that oozed into his throat, his rough tongue playing with the slit and wrapping on the underside to leave Zayn begging for more.

Liam removed his hand from his own cock that was standing straight up and tapping against his abs to wrap it around Zayn’s shaft, the extra friction causing his knees to weaken slightly and roughly scrape against the tip of his cock with his mouth following right behind it to soak it in heat and wetness. Liam was squeezing him tighter in his fist and the suction of his mouth got stronger while Zayn’s balls quivered in his palm, warm and inviting the orgasm to come to fruition.

“Li-liam, babe I’m not gonna last.” He moaned out as Liam began wringing his cock the opposite way of his mouth, Zayn’s velvety balls now hot in Liam’s hand. The one on his knees pulled away but continued to jack off his boyfriend, the squishy sounds of his spit on Zayn’s dick and a rope of saliva connected from the tip to his lips.

“Want you to fuck me babe. Already prepped. Need you inside me.” His voice was huskier than normal, riddled with lust and after Zayn’s cock being shoved down his throat it was manlier and deeper, made Zayn shiver.

Liam got up off his knees and walked over to the bed, his uncut cock swaying from side to side, he crawled up onto it so his cute little feet stuck over the edge, holding himself up on his hands and knees. He turned his head, “Come on you.” with a wink and a smirk.

Zayn stepped out of the pants and boxers around his ankles, kicking his shoes off in the process to be left in nothing but his dress socks and walked over to see Liam’s cheeks spread slightly. The fuzzy ring of muscle was pink and shiny upon inspection and he pressed two fingers into it easily making his boyfriend hiss and clamp down upon him, he was already lubed and stretched for Zayn’s arrival, that made the top growl with dominance because Liam just did that sort of thing to him. Turned him on so much it was ungodly.

“Fuck Liam, so fucking hot.” Zayn groaned as his fingers slipped in and out of Liam’s hole, felt the squeeze around his digits and the man’s sweet spot was hard under his fingertips. He fucked his boyfriend’s hole open watching the muscles of his back flex and move under his skin, he bent down and nipped at the right cheek getting Liam to whimper and his arms to give way and his head hit the mattress with a dull thump.

“Zayn, please. Oh please fuck me.” He uttered into the comforter as his tunnel was facing the waves of pleasure being given to him. Zayn’s fingers curling and rubbing his prostate in small circles as he jacked himself off lazily, precum slipping from the slit and dripping onto their bed.

Zayn’s cock was throbbing as he pulled his fingers from Liam’s hole, the skin around it now red and puffy, he pressed the head of his cock to the entrance begging for it and sunk in. Liam’s back arched as Zayn invaded his tunnel, the stretch to his rim making him gasp in bliss, the feel of Zayn’s fat cock splitting him open was everything he loved.

“Shit.” Zayn moaned out feeling that familiar clamping around his member, the lubed walls of his boyfriend easing him in so his dick was surrounded by heat and slickness, the moving passage massaging his dick without him even moving. Zayn’s balls twitched where they tapped against Liam’s fuzzy ones, his fingers finding purchase to Liam’s waist as he started his thrusting, in and out, in and out, over and over again.

Zayn began to sweat as did Liam, their bodies moving together so Liam’s face would press into the bed as Zayn’s cock pressed into his ass, sharp hips slapping jiggling cheeks with each intrusion. Liam’s one hand was raptly working his cock over, the head was swollen and pulsing with each inward push, his tender spot was under constant pressure from Zayn’s fat head and shaft, the pull in his gut getting stronger as Zayn’s cock left him full and on edge.

Zayn began thrusting harder watching his dick spread open Liam’s hole, the light hair there was slick to his skin from the lube as his dick pounded into him, the cheeks of Liam’s ass getting pinker as he slammed into them, loved watching the jiggle move up his back. Liam was gripping his dick hard in his fist as he was falling over the edge of release, his other hand gripping the fabric of the blanket and his teeth clenched into the fabric as well, eyes scrunched shut as his hole and tunnel was split open.

“Zayn! M’gonna cum!” He cried out as his canal was collapsing around Zayn’s dick, the appendage beating his prostate into submission of pleasure. Zayn bent forward and lifted Liam’s body up so that his back was against the topping man’s chest, one hand quickly wrapping around Liam’s fist that was tight to his own cock. His thrusting now more aimed to drag against the man’s prostate with deadly accuracy.

His hips became sharper in their motions as his cock was moved to an upward angle and filling up Liam’s tunnel, “Cum with me baby. Almost there.” He huskily moaned into Liam’s ear getting the bottom’s head to fall back and rest on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn began to kiss and nibble up and down Liam’s throat as his body curved to push inside his lover harder.

Zayn’s hand covered Liam’s and timed it with his thrusts, when his cock entered Liam’s hole he’d pull back on the cock in their fists, his bulbous tip would be open to air as more and more precum bubbled out of his slit and making the squishy sounds that drove Zayn crazy, he latched onto Liam’s shoulder and bit and sucked a dark mark into the skin there.

“Gonna cum inside you, nice and deep Li.” Zayn groaned as his release started, his hand gripped Liam’s cock and hand tighter as his orgasm flooded his body, his knees shook and abs and biceps flexed as his cock spurt forth shot after shot of white into Liam’s body, the gooey liquid was warm flooding into him.

“Fuck ungh!” Liam moaned then whimpered as his dick lurched and shot ribbons of spunk across their blanket and dripped over both his and Zayn’s fists. The man behind’s body was flush with Liam’s, only small movements of his hips pushing his seed farther into Liam’s worn hole, the rim spasming around his throbbing cock, Liam’s prostate on alert while his own dick spewed forth his own juices and Zayn’s filling him up.

“Liam, oh fuck Liam.” Zayn said in a far off voice, his high diminishing slightly as Liam was still collapsing around his softening dick, his chest sweaty and pressed to Liam’s equally sweaty back.

“M’tired now Zee.” Liam said sleepily, his orgasm finally ebbing and now he was just exhausted.

“Me too, good surprise babe.” Zayn smirked and kissed Liam’s shoulder as the man slipped off his dick and laid down on the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a resounding thump. Zayn forewent any clean up because even Liam didn’t want to and curled into his boyfriend’s side.

“What about the candles and stuff Li?”

“Let em burn out. Cuddle me. Sleepy.” Liam mumbled and opened his arms in a needy way, making the grabby hands as Zayn chuckled and sank into his chest that was still a bit sticky but he didn’t really care. He was tired and satisfied and Liam was there so everything was fine.

XXXX

It was a few hours later that a crash of thunder woke Liam up in a panic. He hated thunderstorms, frightened him ever since he was a little boy. He had grown accustomed to sucking his thumb when this happened when he was younger and the habit persisted until he started dating Zayn, his boyfriend found the habit rather gross really and came up with a different way to soothe Liam’s nerves when this happened.

Now it couldn’t be done every time for reasons that you’ll find out momentarily but when it happened at night or at least in their own home, this is how Liam would calm himself and usually put himself back to sleep.

He slipped from between Zayn’s limp arms and shimmied down the bed, he spread Zayn’s legs to where his flaccid cock was stained with his cum and his balls hung smooth and undisturbed. Since Zayn was such a heavy sleeper he didn’t really need to worry about waking him as he lifted one thigh over his chest and let his head rest on Zayn’s other thigh, his face nestled right into the man’s crotch.

This is what Liam would do now. He would use Zayn to suckle on to calm himself, broke the thumb sucking habit and he honestly preferred this to anything now, Zayn tasted amazing and he kept his balls clean shaven and smooth as silk just for this reason. Liam opened his lips and began to suckle the one testicle gently, already feeling the calm wash over him.

He had one hand under Zayn’s leg absentmindedly running his fingers through the hair there as the other was over the man’s leg and holding it to his chest, his lips pulling in more of the fleshy sack and along with it, his meaty ball. He hummed softly to himself and let his eyes flutter closed tasting Zayn’s ball skin, the slight twinge of sweat that dried wasn’t unpleasant and under that just tasted like Zayn.

The smell was musky but it was comforting as the man continued to suck on Zayn’s ball, the other one twitching randomly and Zayn’s dick beginning to stiffen in his sleep. He toyed with the skin around the orb in his sack with his tongue and finally pulled the entire testicle into his mouth and sucked harder as more thunder rolled in the distance.

A loud crash of it made him whimper and he sucked in the other ball into his mouth, his lips easily wrapping around them both and they rolled onto his tongue as the fear of the storm grew in his mind. Zayn’s dick was hard now and slightly bobbing above his waist as another crash of thunder came and Liam suckled Zayn’s balls more, pressed his face in farther so that the base of Zayn’s cock was touching his nose, his hands gripping onto Zayn’s leg tighter.

Zayn began to stir, feeling something tugging his balls, something warm and wet and a bit frantic, he felt the pressure against the aware spheres in his body and then heard a whimper followed by a flash of lighting and heavy rain pounding the window.

“Li, s’alright baby. I’m here.” He barely opened his eyes to see the room was dark, all the candles burned out and Liam’s head on his inner thigh and both his balls inside Liam’s mouth, he felt his cock twitch and his hole clench as Liam swirled his tongue between and around his testicles.

He let one hand calmingly scratch through Liam’s short hair getting the man’s eyes to shut and a contented sigh from his nose that tickled his dick. His other hand began to lazily work himself over because Zayn loved it when Liam did this, felt so good and so gentle. He didn’t like Liam being scared but he did like getting his balls sucked on and Liam would do this for hours until he fell asleep and even then he’d subconsciously do it as well.

“Shhh baby, nothing’s gonna happen. Just keep sucking and go back to sleep.” Zayn cooed to his boyfriend as his dick was dried with cum and now hot in his palm, he continued to brush through Liam’s hair and felt his breathing begin to even out, the thunder that boomed around them not making him jump as much. His mouth and tongue starting to repeat their actions of suckling, like a baby would do around a bottle.

“There you go love, just keep sucking.” Zayn whispered out as Liam snuggled closer to his crotch, his nose filled with Zayn’s manly stench, soothing him to sleep as his mouth and tongue sucked and tugged on Zayn’s smooth ballsack. The man still awake began jerking himself off faster as Liam’s mouth sucked his balls, that rough texture against his shaven skin was heavenly as he felt his second orgasm of the night building.

He figured they’d been asleep for only a few hours as he gripped his cock harder, the head of it swelling as Liam’s face buried itself farther into his crotch, full lips wrapped gently around his sack, tongue flicking and tickling the two spheres inside. The thin veins being warmed by Liam’s mouth and his pleasure building.

Zayn continued to card through Liam’s hair, the man finally asleep as he didn’t even flinch when a particularly loud clap of thunder happened over their heads, he only increased his suckling to Zayn’s balls that had the man gasp at the increased suction, the bliss of the situation increasing even more.

“There’s a good lad, I’m here baby.” Zayn whispered even though he didn’t need to since Liam was fast asleep, a cute furrowed eyebrow like he was trying to pay attention to Zayn’s words even though he was far into slumbering at this point, fifteen minutes he was asleep already and still suckling Zayn’s balls.

The man awake began to fist his cock harder and used the precum that seeped from his slit to smooth over his head and hear that strangely arousing squish that made him bite his lip and his hole to clench making his prostate squeeze as well. Liam in his sleep snuggled his head into Zayn’s crotch making his rough stubble rub against Zayn’s inner thigh, the friction there making him gasp then moan as Liam’s suckling continued.

His balls were sopping wet and tender and felt so fucking good in Liam’s mouth, the texture of Liam’s tongue against his skin making his nipples harden and his body tense. Zayn pulled the hand that was scratching Liam’s scalp up to pinch his one nipple then press and drag his thumb across it as he worked himself over, his orgasm almost there.

He whimpered in the quiet room as the rain continued to pour and he jumped slightly when a flash of lighting then a clap of thunder resounded outside, that sent him over the edge because Liam in his sleep swallowed his balls basically and they stretched and tugged beautifully into his mouth, Liam’s nails digging into Zayn’s thigh as he was frightened in his doze and suckled Zayn’s balls some more. He let out a high whine as his cock erupted and shot straight up into the air, some of it shooting to coat his chest and abs while other splashes of it went to plummet onto Liam’s face, droplets and streaks of white and clear mixing into his stubble and catching in his eyebrow, his mouth and tongue still working on Zayn’s balls.

His back arched slightly as the high pushed through him and Liam’s mouth still at work to his sack, he let his cock now dripping with cum fall and tap Liam’s cheek smearing the rest of the cum across it, his dick moving where it lay on Liam’s cheek as the man was still sucking on Zayn’s drained balls.

Zayn let his high of orgasm ebb and flow through his muscles and tissues, chest getting back to its usual motions when he felt his balls stop moving and be met with cool air making them scrunch closer to his body. He looked down to see Liam was still asleep with Zayn’s softening cock laying on his cheek and his mouth open, his suckling had ceased and Zayn’s balls were soaking wet and darker than normal, the rush of blood to his sack from Liam’s sucking.

He chuckled because as weird as it was, it was cute to see Liam like that. Zayn’s balls were a few centimeters away from his reddened lips and his dick was lying defeated on his face but he was still cute, having to resort to sucking on something to calm himself from the storm that was still going strong outside.

Zayn put his hand back down to card through Liam’s hair as he felt sleep overtake him with Liam’s warm breath against his wet balls and his leg over the man’s chest. He fell asleep within minutes and soon joined Liam in dreamland. He was awoken a few hours later by Liam sucking on his balls once more but this time it was just to wake him up so that Zayn could pound into him before breakfast.


End file.
